The Ceiling Fan
by Herochick007
Summary: Severus and Hermione's new home has a very interesting ceiling fan. Severus hates it... will he ever get rid of the blasted thing?


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Insane Prompt Challenge: 937: Color – navy**

**Seasonal Challenge Summer**

**Colors: Sky Blue**

**Birthstones: Turquoise - (dialogue) "I asked you to do one thing. One thing! **

**Elemental challenge: Fire – word: sparkle**

**Star Chart Challenge: August 12, 13 - Perseids Meteor Shower. (prompt) Item: Star Stickers (the ones you put on the wall and they glow in the dark)**

**word count: 363**

Severus regarded the ceiling fan with distaste. It had come, already installed, with the house. It spun slowly over their new living room.

"We can always replace it" Hermione commented from behind him. "Get something a little less... unique?" Unique barely began to describe the lighted fixture hanging in the Snapes' living room. The wooden blades were carved in the shape of large fish. He couldn't tell the variety. Then, for reason the blades had been painted a glittery shade of navy. The edges of the fish were covered in a lighter shade of blue. That was also glittery As if that wasn't odd enough, the five lights on the monstrosity were encased in glass globes that reminded Severus of cabbages. Each clear glass lamp had an overall layered affect with glittery sky blue filigree around the edges. The whole thing seemed to sparkle and shine as if it were made to remind someone of being underwater and seeing the sun through the moving waves. He couldn't begin to fathom who in their right mind would have made, much less bought and hung, such a fixture. Part of him wondered if a mermaid had designed the stupid thing... or someone obsessed with mermaids. No, he really didn't think his living room needed to feel as though it was underwater. He'd had enough living under the lake at Hogwarts. He did not need his new home to remind him of school.

"Let's get the rest of the place fixed first. At least the thing works," he muttered glaring at it. Hermione nodded in agreement. Much of their new home did need some repairs. New windows were first on the list. The original windows had never been replaced and were quite drafty in the winter. The kitchen window also leaked. After the windows were done, some slightly leaky pipes had to be resealed or replaced. Slowly the couple started making the repairs, finding a few more things as they went. They had known the house was going to be a fixer upper when they bought it, but neither had realized just how much work it was going to need.

The matter of the ceiling fan was ignored for nearly a year while more vital repairs were completed. By the time they started on the cosmetic changes to their home, a new need had arisen. One of the former offices was quickly converted into a nursery. The walls were painted a pale green with star stickers placed in the shapes of the constellations on the ceiling. Hermione hoped it would help their child learn astronomy. Child-proofing the whole house took precedence over replacing the odd fan. Every once in while, Severus would glare at the fixture. Hermione chose to ignore him in favor of thinking about their future child. Besides, the fan did work quite well in keeping the living room a comfortable temperature. She wondered if it might be enchanted.

"Hermione, you did say we could replace that thing," Severus stated one evening nearly a year after their daughter had been born. The pair was lounging on the sofa while their daughter played in her pen near their feet.

"You're right. I guess we can go and look at new fixtures tomorrow? I can have Ginny baby-sit."

"Fish!" a small voice chirped. They turned and looked at their daughter.

"Fish!" she repeated watching the fan blades turn slowly.

"Her first word."

"Is 'fish'." Severus sighed.

"We're keeping the fan, aren't we?" Hermione nodded slowly watching their daughter wave her arms as the blades turned. Severus glared at her and muttered under his breath.

"One thing, I asked you to do one thing, and get rid of that monstrosity..."

"I know, but look at her. How can you say 'no' to that face?" Hermione asked as Rose looked over at them.

"Fish!" she exclaimed proudly pointing to the fan again. Severus sighed. Hermione was right.


End file.
